Garan/Wildtusk
Garan is a Miraculous holder created by Monster (monstergirl14), but is now RPed by Longclaw. ' ' Appearance Civilian Appearance ' ' Garan has an overall intimidating appearance. He has an abnormally tall and well-muscled build. He comes to about 6’1’ in height, and his features are hard and a bit squarish. His skin is dark/African American, and it is more of a dark chocolate, leaning more towards black, in color. He also has several scars on his back, shoulders, and arms, as well as a long faded one on the left side of his jaw. His eyes are a light hazel bordering on yellow, and his hair is dyed a dark red (maroon in some lights), and it spikes/feathers up, out, and back, drifting down and reaching a bit past his jaw. At the very, very roots of his hair, you can tell that It used to be black. He usually wears whatever he can find, such as a red tee, black jeans ripped up at the knees mostly, and black sneakers. Hero Appearance His suit is mostly a dark gray, with mottled brown splotches all over his suit. His mask is black with brown splotches on it, and also has two little tusks attached to the side, and Boar ears attached to the top, like an actual Boar. He has coarse, black fur on his forearms, calves, and back, and a “tail” attached to the back of his brown belt, which is a nice gray and has a tuft of black fur at the end. Physical Strengths His literal physical strength. Physical Weaknesses He is really slow. Without being in Hero form, he is not agile at all. His stamina could use some work as well. Personality Civilian Personality Garan is tough, blunt, gruff, and ill-mannered upon first meeting him. He usually stays silent most of the time, preferring to listen, but that is not because he is shy, more because he just doesn’t care. He throws people off with his cold and scary exterior, and prefers to stay on his own, not wanting to rely on anyone. He is also very sarcastic and blunt, not afraid to say the truth, and really doesn’t care about sparing someone’s feelings. However, if you try really hard to get past his hard exterior, Garan does have a good and kind side to him. This is very hard to trigger, but with patience, perseverance, persistence, love, and kindness, more and more you will realize that Garan is protective of the ones he loves, and is quite the jokester and gentle with people he cares about or trusts. Due to his hard life, he is very wary and keeps people at a distance, having a hard time trusting. However, if you work hard enough to win his trust, you will have a loyal friend, and he (probably) won’t be as blunt with you. Garan also has quite a passionate side to him, but he has a bit of a temper as well, which isn’t the hardest to trigger. Hero Personality As Wildtusk, he becomes more prone to anger, and more brash and fierce. He doesnt care what anyone thinks of him, and is pretty much a villain. He doesn't have an opinion on ferals as long as they stay out of his way. Mental Strengths He knows how to deceive and twist his words. He also knows how to lie to get what he wants. Mental Weaknesses He is a very bad reader, and has terrible handwriting. Emotional Strengths He really couldn’t care less about what others think of him. Emotional Weaknesses His temper, and the fact that he cannot stand failure or someone getting in his way. He is prone to hatred, revenge, and holds a grudge. Powers Powers Super strength. He is able to lift a four-door car pretty easily, and agility. Other than that, regular Miraculous Holder powers. Special Power Thick Skin. When activated, this makes Wildtusk’s skin glow a little, and makes him invincible for five minutes. Miraculous Appearance It is an ear piercing, specifically a helix piercing on his right ear. The earring itself is a silver with five small black spikes sticking out of it. When activated, the spikes turn red and the silver turns golden. When he uses his special power, for each minute that goes by, a spike turns back to black, and once the last on becomes black, he transforms back. Family None. His parents died when he was young, and he now lives at an orphanage. Pigeon Butterfly found and made a deal with him, that if he could help her akumas and get the hero's Miraculouses, she would pay for him to go to school, and would keep him and those in the orphanage safe. Kwami'' Name: Pumbaa Pronouns: He/Him Animal: Wild Boar Personality: Pumbaa is pretty laid back and go with the flow. He isn’t one for worrying, and is pretty peaceful, always calm and level-headed. He can become anxious sometimes, but usually he is just very relaxed and open-minded. He wishes that Garan would be more relaxed as well. Appearance: His whole body is a dark gray, with mottled brown splotches all over. He has the Boar snout and little tusks, and he even has the tail, the fur at the end being black. He also has the ears and a scruff of black fur on top of his head, as well as a single antenna sticking up. Food: Gummy worms Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Male Category:Villain